1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilated electronic apparatus suitable for use in high temperature environments such as household ovens and, more particularly, to an electronic control assembly which may be easily assembled and tested during manufacture, mounted in a manner such that adequate ventilation is provided to and through the electronic assembly, and readily accessed by the user of the appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small household appliances such as ovens have typically been provided with mechanical and electro-mechanical controls for controlling the operation of the appliance. With the advent of electronic controls, appliance designers have recognized the many potential advantages of electronic controls for such household appliances, the advantages including relatively low cost, the possibility of performing additional functions, greater accuracy, etc. In appliances such as ovens having sources of substantial heat, however, thermal stability characteristics of electronic devices have tended to discourage the use of electronic controls. More specifically, in order to provide reliable operation under the broad range of temperatures normally encountered in such appliances, it has been desirable heretofore to use relatively expensive electronic components having appropriate thermal characteristics and to provide extensive ventilating or insulating systems. It has heretofore been difficult to meet these requirements while still providing a control system that can be easily assembled and tested at reasonable cost and that can be easily accessed by the user of the appliance.